


Worship

by Vahly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godstiel and angel!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589297) by [Arial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/pseuds/Arial). 




End file.
